BIGHYUNGIE
by straxberry
Summary: Jisoo selalu menyukai apapun yang Seungcheol sukai. namun apakah Seungcheol juga menyukai apa yang Jisoo sukai? dirinya misalnya? #Jisoo # Seungcheol #Seventeen # Cheolsoo


**Tittle: Big-Hyungie**

 **Cast : CheolSoo (ofc)**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Rated: T++**

.

.

Seungcheol mengakhiri latihannya bersama semua anggota Seventeen di malam hari ini. Semua nya terlihat sangat lelah setelah latihan untuk encore concert nya seminggu lagi.

" ya kalian semua, pulanglah kembali ke dorm untuk ber-istirahat " ujar Seungcheol seraya berdiri dari tempat duduk nya.

" baiklah ayo kita kembali " ujar Mingyu memberi komando untuk yang lainnya agar segera pulang.

Jeonghan berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya lalu berjalan menuju arah Seungcheol yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu itu.

" masih ada pekerjaan, hyung?" tanya Jeonghan lalu duduk di samping Seungcheol yang sedang sibuk menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas penting milik sajangnim nya itu.

" masih ada beberapa, Jeonghan. Kembalilah ke dorm dan menyusul yang lainnya. Bisakah kau menyuruh mereka untuk segera tidur? Aku akan pulang larut malam ini " jawab Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas kertas itu lalu menatap Jeonghan dengan penuh harap.

" ne hyung. Istirahatlah selagi ada waktu " ujar Jeonghan dengan segera berdiri dan meninggalkan seungcheol di studio dance Seventeen.

.

.

.

" Jisoo-hyung, apakah ada yang kurang? " tanya Jihoon dengan sedikit cemas pada hyung nya itu yang tiba tiba terdiam melihat adegan Seungcheol-Jeonghan di dalam studio.

" a-aniya jihoonie, mari pulang " Jisoo segera merubah mimik wajahnya dengan cepat. Jihoon hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum ke arah hyung ter-alim nya ini.

Setelah para anggota Seventeen sampai di dorm, semuanya segera memasuki kamar masing-masing. Jisoo yang merasa dirinya kehausan pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sebuah minuman yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokan dan pikirannya.

 _Krieett.._

Jisoo melirik pintu utama dorm yang terbuka. Lebih tepatnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

" eoh, jeonghan hyung? "

" oh Jisoo, belum tidur? " sapa Jeonghan saat menyadari seseorang tengah memanggilnya.

" belum,aku baru akan tidur. Kau sendiri dari mana hyung? " Jisoo meletakkan gelas di genggamannya seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Jeonghan.

" aku membantu Seungcheol hyung di studio karena ia memintaku ikut memilah data data Seventeen untuk encore concert " jawab Jeonghan seraya melepas ikatan di rambutnya yang panjang itu.

Jujur saja, dada Jisoo sedikit sesak setelah mendengar itu. Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit. Kenapa harus Jeonghan hyung yang dimintai tolong. Kenapa tidak Jisoo saja?. Apakah Jisoo tidak bisa di handalkan?. Walaupun Seungcheol bukan siapa siapa jisoo, Jisoo hanya berharap Seungcheol meliriknya walau hanya sekali saja.

" eung, Jisoo? Seungcheol-hyung memintaku untuk menyuruh semua member untuk cepat tidur. Tidurlah Jisoo-ya" ucap Jeonghan menyadarkan lamunan Jisoo.

" o-oh baiklah Hyung " jisoo hanya menurut dan segera kembali ke kamarnya (dan Seungcheol)

.

.

.

Jisoo tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang lebih dari 1 detik pun. Ia masih setia menunggu Seungcheol, hyung tertua diantara member Seventeen itu. Jisoo menyembunyikan setengah tubuhnya di balik selimut. Jisoo mematikan lampu ruangan supaya Seungcheol mengiranya sudah tertidur.

 _Kriett.._

Jisoo reflek memejamkan matanya setelah melirik sekilas ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka oleh seseorang itu. Seungcheol hyungnya sudah pulang. Ia tersenyum dibalik kegelapan.

Derap langkah Seungcheol mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Jisoo. Jisoo yang menyadari itu hanya memejamkan matanya lebih erat serta membalikkan tubuh nya ke arah tembok.

" Jisoo-ya. Apa kau sudah tertidur? " ucapan Seungcheol membuat degup jantung jisoo semakin tidak karuan. Ia takut bila akan menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum –yang sudah pasti tidak bisa Jisoo lihat- ia mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Jisoo seraya mengusap rambut Jisoo yang berantakan.

Dan lagi lagi degup jantung Jisoo semakin tidak karuan.

" aku tau kau belum tidur, bangun lah sebentar, Jisoo " Jisoo hanya merengut dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Seungcheol.

" kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? " Seungcheol menatap Jisoo yang tengah memanyunkan bibirnya dengan rambut yang berantakan membuat kesan lucu bagi Seungcheol.

" Jeonghan hyung bilang bahwa Seungcheol menyuruh para member agar cepat tidur "

" lalu kenapa kau belum tidur juga? " Seungcheol terkekeh melihat Jisoo dengan wajah yang dibuat buat merajuk seperti itu.

" kau menungguku? " tambah Seungcheol seraya menggoda Jisoo

" aniyo lebih baik aku tidur sekarang! " kesal Jisoo seraya menghempaskan diri di kasur Queen size miliknya.

Seungcheol ikut merebahkan dirinya dikasur itu. Iya memeluk tubuh Jisoo dari belakang dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut Jisoo. Seungcheol merasa nyaman memeluk tubuh Jisoo. Dirasanya cukup pas dan hangat untuk menemaninya setiap malam. Seungcheol hanya terkikik pelan membayangkan itu.

" jisoo-ya kau sangat pas berada di pelukanku. Seperti memeluk seorang gadis eoh hahaha "

Jisoo hanya ber-blush ria.

 _Bahkan dia memikirkan seorang gadis saat sedang bersamaku._

.

.

.

Jisoo terbangun pukul 7. Ia sungguh kelelahan karena latihan semalam. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar sebelum nyawanya benar benar terkumpul. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada satu objek yang selama ini ia kagumi. Seungcheol. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa lengan Seungcheol masih bertengger di pinggangnya. Dan wajah damai Seungcheol membuat Jisoo kembali tertegun.

Jisoo segera bangkit dari posisi nya dan memindahkan pelan lengan Seungcheol agar tidurnya tidak terganggu.

.

.

.

Perasaan Seungcheol sungguh sangat tak menentu. Ia tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi disaat sedang bersama Jisoo. Mungkinkah Seungcheol mencintai dongsaeng yang lebih muda darinya beberapa bulan itu?.

Seungcheol tetap lah Seungcheol yang yakin masih mencintai Yeoja berdada besar. Bukan namja yang memiliki alat yang sama sepertinya. Tapi, perasaannya tidak bisa di bohongi. Bohong kalau saat bersama Jisoo ia hanya bersikap sewajarnya. Sebenarnya di dalam hatinya sangat sangat merasa senang dan hangat. Bohong kalau jantungnya tidak berdegup normal saat bersentuhan fisik dengan jisoo. Sejujurnya ia sangat merasa gugup saat menyentuh tubuh Jisoo. Bohong jika ia tidak menyukai sifat manja Jisoo. Ia sangat senang jika Jisoo bersikap manja di depannya, seperti meminta sesuatu dengan merengek misalnya.

Seungcheol menepis semua pikiran itu dan berjalan menuju kamar Jeonghan –konsultan masalah hatinya-

.

.

.

" yak Jeonghanie, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri " ujar Seungcheol dengan nada merengek –yang terdengar sangat menjijikan oleh Jeonghan-.

Jeonghan hanya menatapnya malas. " Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari perasaan mu terhadap Jisoo? Apakah kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar saat bersamanya? "

" ya, ia membuatku hampir gila setiap harinya "

" bagus! Kau berarti memang mencintainya. Katakan sejujurnya pada jisoo, dan anggap ini selesai " seringai Jeonghan dengan bangga.

" mengatakan sejujurnya? Heol, menerima fakta bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Jisoo pun masih tidak percaya " dengus Seungcheol dengan wajah masam.

Jeonghan hanya mendengus lagi.

.

.

.

" Minghao-ya, dimana Jisoo? " tanya Seungcheol selaku member tertua yang bertanggung jawab terhadap para membernya.

" ia sedang pergi bersama Mingyu, ada apa hyung? " jawab Minghao yang masih tetap bermain game bersama vernon.

" tidak, terimakasih ming " jawab Seungcheol seraya pergi dari ruang televisi. Minghao hanya meliriknya sekilas dan mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak ingin ikut campur urusan hyungnya itu.

Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak? Saat melihat Jisoo pulang bersama Mingyu dan tak lupa tangan mingyu yang tersampir di bahu Jisoo. Seungcheol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ini tidak benar.

Ia merasa akhir akhir ini setelah encore concert diadakan, Jisoo semakin menjauhi Seungcheol. Ia hanya berbicara pada Seungcheol bila perlu. Saat pagi dan malam pun Jisoo sengaja tidur awal dan bangun awal demi tidak berkontak mata dengan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol yang merasakannya pun semakin merasa sesak. Ia tak tau apakah akan mengakui dirinya sebagai gay karena Jisoo. Tapi benar juga apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan beberapa hari lalu.

Kali ini Seungcheol akan membulatkan tekad nya untuk mengakui semuanya kepada Jisoo. Ia tak ingin Jisoo direbut oleh orang lain. Seungcheol mencintai Jisoo.

.

.

.

" Hei Jisoo-ya, Seungcheol memanggil mu di kamar " ujar Jeonghan seraya menepuk pelan bahu Jisoo. Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan berterimakasih lalu segera pergi ke kamar nya dan Seungcheol. Sejujurnya ia enggan bertemu tatap dengan Seungcheol, tetapi ia harus dewasa dan mengatasi semuanya.

 _Cklekk.._

Jisoo menampakan setengah dirinya dari balik pintu. Jujur, ia masih canggung dengan keadaan yang telah ia buat.

" masuklah Jisoo " ujar Seungcheol yang masih berkutat dengan tab di tangannya.

" ada apa hyung? " tanya Jisoo yang masih setia berdiri di dekat pintu. Seungcheol hanya mendengus pelan serta mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jisoo.

" kemarilah" Seungcheol menepuk bagian kasur yang kosong di sampingnya. Jantung Jisoo kembali berdegup tidak normal. Terpaksa ia mendekati Hyung nya itu.

Seungcheol merangkul bahu Jisoo yang berada di samping nya. Ia kembali memainkan tab nya itu. Jisoo yang merasa kesal karena di abaikan itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

" jadi aku dipanggil hanya untuk menemani mu dengan benda persegi panjang itu eoh?!" jisoo kembali memanyunkan bibirnya. Seungcheol meliriknya kemudian tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Jisoo.

Jantung Jisoo mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Seungcheol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jisoo. Dan.. cup. Dikecupnya bibir Jisoo pelan. Jisoo yang masih shock dengan keadaan hanya menatapnya bingung.

" y-ya hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan! " marah Jisoo karena Seungcheol mencuri first kissnya. Yak Hong Jisoo itu masih polos, choi!

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum. " Jisoo "

" hmm" jisoo masih kesal terhadap Seungcheol yang se-enak jidatnya mengambil ciuman pertama Jisoo.

" Hong Jisoo '

" ... "

" Jisoo-ya "

" ... " tetap tak ada jawaban.

" Jisoo-ie "

" ... "

" Choi Jisoo? "

" YAK MARGA KU BUKAN CHOI! "

" akhirnya menjawab juga, jadi kau akan menjawab bila ku panggil choi jisoo, noona Choi? " seringaian licik milik Seungcheol terpatri di wajah tampannya.

" lupakan saja " Jisoo yang sudah terlanjur sebal itu pun segera berdiri dari tempatnya. Namun gagal karena tangan seungcheol menarik pergelangan tangan Jisoo.

 _Brughh.._

Badan jisoo terjatuh di atas badan Seungcheol. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum licik. Ia membalik posisinya saat itu. Jisoo berada di bawah kukungan badan Seungcheol.

" Jisoo-ya aku mencintaimu " Seungcheol kembali mencium bibir Jisoo lembut. Ciuman tanpa nafsu di antaranya. Mulai sata ini Seungcheol mengakui bahwa ia benar benar mencintai Jisoo dan tidak akan menyangkalnya lagi.

" eunghh hyunggh " Jisoo kembali melengguh saat Seungcheol menghisap bibir bawah Jisoo. Seungcheol menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Jisoo dan mencari titik sensitive nya.

.

.

. 

" Jisoo-ya bisa ku masukan sekarang? " ujar Seungcheol seraya mengocok _little csc_.

" nghh ne hyungieehhh "

Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Seungcheol serta Jisoo. Jisoo ambruk di atas kasur lalu menutup matanya sejenak. Ia butuh oksigen yang banyak. Sedangkan Seungcheol sedang mencari selimut di lemarinya.

" Jisoo ya " ucap Seungcheol setelah mengambil selimut serta ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Jisoo.

" ne hyung? " jawab Jisoo dengan nada polos yang membuat Seungcheol gemas. Seungcheol memeluk Jisoo dari samping lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu polos Jisoo.

" jadi lah pacarku " sambung Seungcheol seraya tersenyum manis ke arah Jisoo. Jisoo yang mendengarnya hanya ber-blush serta menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

" Jisoo, akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari sesuatu... " Seungcheol menghela napasnya. Jisoo masih setia mendengarkan apa yang akan Seungcheol katakan.

" ...aku merasa nyaman saat memelukmu. Aku merasa jantungku berdegup tidak normal saat di dekat mu. Aku merasa cemburu saat melihatmu pergi hanya berdua dengan Mingyu kemarin. Aku fikir ini hanyalah perasaan 'Hyung untuk Donsaengnya' ternyata itu berbeda. Aku tak merasakan hal ini saat bersama member lain " Seunngcheol kembali menghela nafasnya.

" Jisoo mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? A-aku tau aku bukanlah orang yang romantis, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berani mengungkapkan semuanya padamu " –Seungcheol

" Awalnya aku berfikir bahwa Choi Seungcheol adalah namja normal yang sangat membenci gay. Setelah rasa itu muncul. Aku mulai ketakutan dan mulai menjauhi Seungcheol. Aku memiliki alasan karena menjauhi mu hyung. Aku fikir dengan menjauhimu bisa membuat perasaan ini kembali normal. Tapi nyata salah. Ini semua membuatku semakin memikirkan mu " Jisoo tak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Ia terlalu menyayangi Hyung tertuanya itu.

" maka, mulai saat ini, aku mau menjadi kekasih mu Hyung " tambah Jisoo seraya tersenyum manis dan segera memeluk Seunghceol di sampingnya.

" kau milikku, Hong Jisoo "

END

.

.

.

WOOO-YAH! Gimana? Setelah membaca ending yang drama gini? Jujur, aku sendiri gatau alur cerita ini harus di gimanain. Dan yah, dengan otak yang pas pasan ini akhirnya jadi gini deh. Okelah saya butuh ripiuw yaa!

 **P.S** aku nulis ini karena kecintaan saya(?) terhadap pair Cheolsoo yang akhir akhir ini jadi greget gitu di encore concert basah basahan gitu xD

 **P.S.S** aku juga nulis ini karena lagi baper baper nya sama kapel erpeh .g /apa hubungannya njir-_-/ /ditabok/

 **P.S.S.S SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH :3**

 **OMAKE!**

" ya! Hyung kenapa itu sangat menggantung! " omel Seokmin setelah melihat adegan drama Cheolsoo.

" Seokmin! Biarkan mereka menikmati waktunya "

" Jihoonie lebih baik kita bermain video game dari pada melihat adegan tak senonoh itu " –Soonyoung

" hei apa yang dilakukan oleh Seungcheol hyung dan Jisoo hyung? " ujar Lee Chan saat melihat para hyungnya yang sedang berkumpul di depan kamar Seungcheol dan Jisoo

" e-eh?! HEY SESEORANG CEPAT TUTUPI MATA DAN TELINGA LEE CHAN! "

" Ya! Ya! Kenapa mataku dan telinga ku ditutup, hyungdeul! " protes Lee Chan selaku maknae seventeen yang masih polos itu.

" YAK AWAS KAU SEUNGCHEOL DAN JISOO TEGANYA MERACUNI OTAK POLOS URI DINO "

 _ **Yogyakarta, 26 Februari 2016 20:15**_


End file.
